


Santa

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Orphanage, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Santa

Clint never got to celebrate Christmas.   
His father hated it.  
But he likes to spread happiness every year.  
So every year on Christmas he dresses as Santa, and goes to an orphanage.   
He buys gifts.  
The gifts are something simple like food and clothes.  
Seeing the kids happy twists his heart with happiness.   
One year even Natasha dressed as an elf and came.  
He is glad he makes a bunch of kids happy.


End file.
